Uprising
by Luzcylu
Summary: Leaving college for NXT sounded great until meeting Pete Dunn. Learning the ropes of the WWE universe and beoming part of the NXT family, and adjusting to it will make you fit right in.


I cant believe I'm in London. Who would havr thought being a part-time wrestler would lead me to visiting London. This all started when I was getting my bachelor's degree in Merced, California. I was doing part-time wrestling because that was the only income I was doing in order to pay off at least some loans and books for school. My housemates would come to support me and that meant they got tickets to see me wrestle. My parents knew that I wrestled and were supportive as well, they supported me in high school and out here at uni too. Though they wanted me to focus more on my education than wrestling, which I totally agree with. I do it part-time here in Merced and Fresno, whenever wrestling promotions came by. It helps a lot with trying to bring in some extra cash. One of these shows that was being hosted in Merced lead to me being invited to become part of NXT. I was at a show wrestling, which I had one and then someone wanted to talk to me after I finished getting changed from the match I just had. It turned out to be William Regal the man in charge of NXT in the WWE. "Hello, young lady. Your preformance out there was just simply amazing. I'm pretty sure you know who I am. I wanted to come and see if I can talk with you." I looked at him and he continued, "Well, you see. You show a lot of promise and your fighting style is one of a kind and the WWE could use that type of style and diversity as well. I've come to ask if you would like to sign up with WWE and become part of NXT. What do you say?" I'm shocked by what he offered but I knew that I needed to draw the line. "Wow, that honestly means so much to me. Especially coming from a legendary person like yourself. As much as I'd want to be part of NXT, I can't. I'm going to uni still and I'm wrestling right now as a part-time. I'm sorry." Regal looked surprised to hear that and said, "Wait. You go to the uni here in the city?" I nod in agreement. "Amazing, you wrestle and you are getting a degree at the same time! Well I want to extend my offer to you even more. How about this I leave you this contract and you call me, so that we can negotiate how to allow you to be part of the WWE roster. I still want you to be part of NXT. Please, consider it and don't forget to call." Regal leaves and I'm left with a contract and business card, and I go out to met with my housemates.I tell them everything that went down and they tell me that I should take the opportunity, but that I should talk with my parents first. This all occured on a Saturday, a few weeks before finals and graduation. I decided to let it sink in for at least a week, in that week I called my parents and told them what happened. They were glad about the contract, but they told me that I should focus more of my studies and what I want after college. That it was my decision to chose.

After talking with them, I looked over the contract and started to change some of the arrangements and some of the agreements. Two weeks had passed and I decided to email Regal a revised version of the contract with what I would agree and wouldnt. I decided to call regal that sams morning..."Hello, this is Regal speaking..." Crap he sounded annoyed. "Hello, Regal? Its Esme. From Merced." "Oh goodness. Hello, child. I am sorry to have sounded so mad. I didn't mean it." "Its okay. Is everything, alright?" "Somewhat some of the competitors for this tournament are some what bloody mad." I laugh at his comment, I answer, "Don't worry, everything will be over before you know it. Besides they're all young blood." He chuckles at what I said."So it isn't a good time to talk about the contract." "Oh, I'm sorry. Lad, but unfortunately it isn't. How about Wednesday, I'm not as busy with NXT, just some scheduled championship matches. We can talk in full detail about the contract.." "Alright, I'll call you next Wednesday." We hang up and I decide to watch the UK tournament it was pretty good, and I can see that Regal had alot on his plate, with all the young guys. The tournament ended for the day and tomorrow was going to be the grand finally. I decided to call it a night and begin to pack my things up for when my parents come to take everything back home. Ah...home. I'm so glad to be going back. My graduation, was next Saturday and my parents want to pack everything by Saturday night to leave home next Sunday morning. My day started out nice, I was making breakfast when I get a call from my phone, by the ring tone I knew it was from the indie promoters. They wanted to know if I was interested in doing a fight tonight. I wanted to see who would be crowned as the new UK champ. Oh whatever, I'll see it when I come back.I decided to go fight, I ask my housemates if they wanted to come and of course they said yes. I change into my ring attire and warm up prior to leaving. My housemates ask me if I'm ready, which I agree that I am, and we leave to the Legion, where the event was being held. We arrived at the Legion and I found out that I was going to be in a mixed tag match, which I didn't mind. I would still fight against both genders. My match was going to be in the middle of the time frame, and I met up with my partner and we talked about how we would fight and who we were up against. Then our match came up, I decided I wanted to start off and I was fighting against my male opponent, he was stronger than I was but I decided to fight against resilience. The other guy looked at me and was telling me that he wanted to fight against my parnter and not me. That I wasn't worth the fight. I went up to him and gave him a fore arm to the face and I pinched his nipples and twisted them. I pulled his arms and I sat on the ground and pushed against his face against the mat. And waited for the ref to count, I only got to 2 when he moved, and I tagged in my partner, he went in to finish the match. We won, but his partner wasnt very happy about that so she got into the ring after our victory appeals and attacked me. My parnter pulled her off me, and I decided doing anything in retaliation against her. Just from me not doing anything she knew that she had made the mistake of blaming me.


End file.
